


Five Times Annie Surprises Jeff

by greendalecoolcat



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greendalecoolcat/pseuds/greendalecoolcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie is always full of surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Annie Surprises Jeff

_Home Early_

It was late, past midnight. Jeff had been texting Annie for the last hour. She was away in D.C. for a week-long FBI conference and she was due to come home Sunday afternoon. It was only Friday and Jeff found himself tragically bored for the past four nights.

 

 **Jeff** : it’s too quiet in the apartment

 **Annie** : Is that your way of telling me that you miss me and my mindless singing? ;)

 **Jeff:** …maybe. but that doesn’t change how I feel about your taste in music

 **Annie** : Sureeeeeee, whatever you say.

 **Annie** : It’s getting late. I should go. Have an early day tomorrow… I’ll talk to you in the morning?

 **Jeff** : of course. night, edison.

 **Annie** : Night, Jeff! Love you, xoxo

 **Jeff:** love you

 

She told him to spend some time with Britta, maybe get a few drinks with Duncan. Though he did go to a bar with his blonde, outspoken friend the previous night, he still felt pretty lonely.

That’s what happens when you’ve spent the last year living with Annie Edison. She fills your home with life and comfort and you always wait for five o’clock to roll around so you can go home and spend time with her after a long day at work.

So when he finds himself sprawled out on the couch, phone in hand, with some rerun of _Three’s Company_ playing on the TV, he is shocked to hear keys jingling at the front door.

Jeff whipped his head around to the direction of the sound. His adrenaline spiked up as a series of different scenarios ran through his mind.

_Is someone trying to break in? I have my golf clubs in the closet… Maybe the kid from down the hall is drunk and thought this was his apartment again. Or maybe it’s…Annie? No, she has two more days of work. It’s probably the kid…_

Jeff braced himself for whatever was on the other side of the door. He quickly got up and made his way over when it flung open to reveal a very excited Annie, suitcase in hand.

Jeff was shocked, “Annie…”

“Surprise!” She rushed into him and wrapped her arms around his middle.

“I don’t…What are you…How?!” He rambled as reciprocated the hug fiercely.

She moved her head from his chest and beamed up at him, “We finished the conference early so I changed my flight as soon as got back to my hotel.”

Jeff was looking at Annie as if he still couldn’t believe she was home. In his arms.

“I think I’ve spent enough time away in D.C. don’t you think?” She giggled but it was cut short by Jeff’s lips crashing against her mouth.

\-----

_Top Shelf_

This was not Jeff’s day. From the moment he arrived at work, his office was flooded with students asking him questions about their upcoming midterm (yes, Jeff Winger was actually taking his job seriously).

And ever since he became a lawyer again part-time, he was unbelievably busy. It was worth it though; Annie was undeniably proud of him. Hell, he was proud of himself too.

His day did not get better when he left work to head to a doctor’s appointment where he was reminded once again to take care of his cholesterol. He was still taking his prescribed medication, but it was never an enjoyable experience to be reminded that his forty-something-year-old ass was still getting older.

So when he trudged through the door that evening, all he wanted to do was collapse on the couch and watch bad TV with Annie. But she was flitting through their apartment doing God knows what, so he had to settle for watching by himself.

After he flopped on the couch, Annie walked into the room and read his mood immediately. “Bad day?” She asked as she walked by the couch and ran a hand through his hair.

Jeff let out a sound that was a mix between a grunt and a ‘yes’ and hoped it was a good enough answer.

For the next few minutes Annie was in and out of the room, organizing and straightening out. But for twenty minutes, she entered their bedroom and hadn’t come back out. Jeff was on his second episode of _Cake Boss_ when he heard Annie call him from behind their bedroom door, “Jeff? Can you help me for a sec? I can’t reach my sewing kit in the closet. It’s on the top shelf!”

Jeff let out a sigh and reluctantly got up from his corner of the couch. “I’ll have you know that you’re cry for help is interrupting an integral part of the‒” he stopped short when he reached the bedroom because on the other side of the door was Annie. On their bed. Wearing nothing but sexy lingerie. “Uhhh…”

“You were having a bad day…So I thought I could help,” she ran her hands along the sheets.

Jeff was speechless for a moment. Annie was always full of surprises. He was caught off-guard so he faltered for a bit, “I…Yes…I mean…Of course…I could always use your help,” he finally found his words. A crooked grin crept across his face and he made his way over to the bed.

She sat still and waited for him to make his way across the mattress, her eyes never leaving his. Once he was looming over her, she took hold of his shirt collar and drew him in for a deep kiss, which he enthusiastically reciprocated.

He fingered the lace of her slip and continued to kiss his way down her chest. Maybe his day didn’t have to be so bad.

Jeff and Annie knew sex wasn’t always the answer, but sometimes it could be.

\-----

_Positive_

She’d always imagining finding out with Jeff right beside her. Reading the test while sitting on the edge of the tub, holding hands, waiting for the extremely long three minutes to pass.

But that’s not how it happened. Annie was feeling under the weather while she was at work, more than a little queasy. Her boss sent her home advising her to “sleep it off.” But when she got home and went to the bathroom to splash some water on her face, she noticed the unopened package of tampons in the basket beside the sink.

 _Oh._ She took in a sharp breath and began counting… _Oh._

She left the bathroom and snatched her keys off of the counter and went straight for the door.

By the time she got back from the drugstore, she was almost certain she wasn’t “under the weather.” But she took the test anyway.

Annie Edison always aces her tests.

It was only 2 PM when she settled on the couch, comfortable in her pajama pants and Jeff’s t-shirt. She had three hours to figure out how to tell him. Should she send him a text telling him the ever cliché “We need to talk?” _Of course not, Edison. Get a grip_. Maybe she could write him a thoughtfully worded letter‒ _Oh my God, what is wrong with me_ …

She finally settled on something simple. She fetched the test from the bathroom sink and placed it on Jeff’s desk. Every evening he comes through the door and heads straight to their study to set down his briefcase. He’ll find it and then he’ll… She honestly had no idea what he’d do. She could only just wait.

It was 5:07 PM when Jeff came through the door. He walked over to Annie reading on the couch and kissed her temple, “Hey, you feeling better?”

“Something like that,” she nervously answered while he shrugged off his coat.

“Need me to get you anything? How’s your stomach?”

 _Buddy, you have no idea._ “No, I’m okay,” she smiled, appreciating his concern.

He squeezed her shoulder before he headed towards the study. Annie held her breath.

After a few long, quiet moments Jeff slowly walked out into the living room, test in hand. “Annie?” His eyes matched his voice, questioning, unsure, and hopeful all at once.

She held his gaze and nodded, a small smile creeping across her face.

His hands dropped to his sides, still gripping the test. A smile just as gentle as Annie’s grew on his lips and he made his way over to the couch.

When he stopped in front of her, she looked up at him with raised eyebrows, “Surprise?”

He tugged on her hands until she was standing in front of him, and then he wrapped his arms around her entire body, his face pressed into her neck.

She let out a breathless laugh and hugged him back.

They stayed like that for three long minutes.

\-----

_Visitor_

It was a Saturday afternoon and Jeff was just arriving home from his much needed shopping spree. He bought a new tie, a few shirts, and he picked up a little something for Annie. She’d been eyeing a pristine looking leather journal for weeks now, so he’d thought he’d surprise her.

When he got home, though, he was not expecting to see his mother’s car outside of their apartment building. He parked his car in his designated space and sent Annie a quick text.

 

 **Jeff** : why is my mom’s car here?

 **Annie** : Uh… because I invited her? … :)

 

Jeff pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. It’s not that he didn’t want to see his mother, it’s just that he wasn’t prepared to sit through a long evening of questions and small talk. He thought they would have a quiet night at home, maybe he’d do a little modelling for Annie in his new clothes.

He ran a hand over his face and got out of car, grabbing his bags from the backseat. He took the elevator up to their floor and tried to think of conversation topics that would help move the night along.

He approached their door but before he fished out his keys, Annie walked through it and met him in the hallway. She stood there with a worried look on her face, nervously twisting her hands.

“Jeff, are you mad?” Her eyes were wide and searching his face.

“I mean I’m not thrilled but…” He shrugged his shoulders shook his head.

She walked forward until she was standing directly in front of him and held onto his hands, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you she was coming. It all happened very last-minute. She called the apartment looking for you and I told her you were out but you’d be back soon and then we started talking and I sort of just invited her over for dinner…” Annie was rambling, her voice filled with nervousness.

Jeff tilted his head and looked at her with reassurance. He felt horrible that she thought he would be mad at her for inviting _his mother_ (whom they love very much) to their _home_. He dropped his bags and tangled their fingers together, “Annie, don’t apologize, it’s okay. I’m not mad.”

“You sure?” She smiled up at him.

“Of course, it’s…a nice surprise.”

She continued to smile and squeezed his hands. “You know, I was also hoping that we could maybe tell her about…” she glanced down to her stomach.

It had been two months since they found out Annie was pregnant, and they hadn’t told anyone yet. Not even their friends. They wanted to be sure everything was official and going according to plan. It made sense, Jeff thought, that Annie would want to share this with his mom. She didn’t have that luxury with her own mother.

Jeff smiled down at her, “Yeah. I think it’s time we share the news.” Annie was beaming. He leaned in close and whispered, “she’ll be thrilled she’s the first to know.” Before he pulled away he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Annie nodded and began tugging him towards the open door. Jeff quickly grabbed his bags and headed inside.

“Hi, Mom.”

Jeff was right. Doreen was thrilled. A few happy tears were shed and they had a wonderful evening together.

\-----

_Forty-Five_

He rolled over at the sound of his alarm beeping on the nightstand beside him. It was 6:45 in the morning. On his birthday. His forty-fifth birthday. It was a long time coming, but he was equipped to handle it, right?

He groaned and rolled on to his stomach, shoving his head under the pillow. Annie was already up and about so Jeff was alone in their bed. But being the woman that she is, Annie bounced into the room and padded up to Jeff.

“Jeeeeeeff?” She scratched his shoulder lightly.

“Mpff,” it was muffled under the pillow.

Annie gently removed the pillow from his face and leaned in close, “Happy birthday,” she said softly. She proceeded to pepper the side of his face with kisses until he rolled over and pulled her onto the bed.

He sighed, but looked at her adoringly as she sat at the ledge of the bed. His eyes left her face and made their way down to her growing belly. He gently ran his hand over the bump, as he did often, “Can we just stay in today? Call in sick to work? Be lazy…”

Annie placed her hand over his and gave it a squeeze, “Come on, Jeff. You know we can’t do that. You’re going to get up, have the egg-white birthday omelet I graciously made you, and then you’re going to have a completely normal day at work. And then you’ll come home and we’ll go to dinner at our favorite little Italian place.”

“I guess that isn’t completely horrible…”

Annie got up from the bed and let go of his hand as she walked away, “And maybe if you actually try to enjoy yourself we’ll have some more fun when we get home…” She was peaking in the room from behind the doorframe at this point. She gave him a sultry smile.

 “Maybe we can do that last thing sooner rather than later,” he called from the bed.

“Hmm, I don’t think so. You’re gonna be late for work! Get up!” She called as she walked to the kitchen.

Work did go on as normal and no one made a fuss about his birthday. He was grateful. But his heart did swell when he received messages from all of his friends who were now dispersed throughout the country, doing their own thing.

 

 **Abed** : Happy birthday, Jeff. Forty-five looks good on you.

 **Shirley** : Happy birthday, Jeffrey! I’ll call you later! XOXO

 **Troy** : Hey man happy birthday! Hope it’s a good one, dude

 **Britta** : happy birthday, smartass. dinner this week?

 

And yes, he was even grateful for the message from the Dean.

 

 **Craig** : Jeffrey! I hope you have a DEAN-tastic day! Xoxo

 

When he got home from work, he spoke to his mother on the phone for a while before he and Annie left for their dinner. Annie looked gorgeous in her midnight blue dress that she could somehow pull of at six months pregnant. Jeff wore his charcoal dress shirt and Abed was right, forty-five looked great on him.

They drove to the restaurant, each talking about their days at work. Jeff mentioned the texts he received from their friends and it looked as if Annie’s heart was melting, “Aw, Jeff!” When they got inside, they were escorted to a private room towards the back.

Hand in hand, Jeff and Annie walked into the room. He noticed it was unnaturally quiet, until…

“SURPRISE!” Four different, but distinct voices shouted at him.

Jeff stood in shock and took in all of the people standing before him, wearing big smiles and familiar faces.

Britta, Shirley, Abed, and Troy were all there. Together. For his birthday. He couldn’t speak, so he looked at Annie and she her eyes were filled with unshed, happy tears. She wore a radiant smile and squeezed his hand, “Happy birthday, Jeff.”

When he still wasn’t moving, Britta rolled her eyes and moved in for a hug, “Alright, c’mon guys.” At once, they all moved together and united into an ever-familiar group hug. There was an “Aw Jeffery!” and a “cool cool cool” and an “I NEVER cry but…” here and there while they were hugging.

After they broke apart, Jeff finally found his voice, “I…I don’t know what to say.” Jeff still looked disbelievingly at his little family. Everyone shared a small laugh, but waited for Jeff to continue. “How are you all…When did you…?” He finally settled on, “You’re all here for me?”

“Ugh, don’t let this go to your head,” Britta rolled her eyes.

Ignoring Britta’s comment, Shirley spoke up, “It was Annie’s gift to you, Sweetie.”

Jeff looked disbelievingly at Annie, “You did all this?”

She gave him a bashful smile and nodded. “We’ve missed everyone and they’ve been missing you,” she ran her hand down his arm.

All Jeff could do was shake his head and laugh. He loved her. For doing this. For continuously surprising him. For everything.

They spent the rest of the evening having a nice dinner, opening presents, eating cake (even Jeff ate some because it was his damn birthday and he deserved it). They talked about old times and celebrated new ones.

Jeff’s favorite part, though, was listening to what all of his friends were up to. Shirley, still living in Atlanta, was currently writing her very own cookbook. Abed had been writing numerous pilots and directing TV episodes left and right. Troy had been back and forth between Colorado and LA for the past year (taking care of business for Hawthorne Wipes and writing a screenplay with Abed). Britta finally got her psych degree and had recently gotten a job at a school nearby. Even Craig, Frankie, Chang, and Duncan stopped by for a few drinks at the end of the night.

Jeff had to admit, forty-five was looking pretty great.

\-----

Bonus: _Early_

It was the middle of the night, sometime around 3:30, when Annie woke up to use the bathroom. She was eight and a half months pregnant so the midnight bathroom trips had become more frequent in the last few months.

Seeing that she was two weeks before her due date, Annie was startled when her water broke. On her way back to bed. While Jeff was sound asleep.

After spending a few moments quietly freaking out by herself, Annie took a deep breath and called for Jeff, “Hey, Jeff? Jeeeeeeff?” Her voice growing louder by the second.

“Mpff,” he pushed his face further into the pillow.

“Jeff, my water just broke,” she tried to say it as evenly as she could, but it was hard. She was going into labor after all.

“It’s fine, we’ll just buy another one…”

“JEFF. WINGER. MY WATER JUST BROKE.”

Jeff’s eyes shot open after her words finally registered. He was out of bed and by Annie’s side in seconds, “Oh my God. Okay. ALRIGHT. Okay. Are you sure? What am I saying of course you are, I mean look at the floor‒”

“JEFF. Stop rambling and take me to the hospital!”

“Right, okay.”

Sebastian may have arrived as an early surprise, but it was the best one yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise!! There was a sixth surprise. :)


End file.
